theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Squirto19/The Avengers Characters and Quotes
Yep, I've done it again. Stolen an idea for a blog and made it a little bit better ^_^ Some credit to Goldlock for the idea :P Me - Iron Man *Tony Stark: Thor "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." *Tony Stark: "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." *Tony Stark: Captain America "In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to hide. Blueberry?" *Tony Stark: Steve Rogers "I'm not afraid to hit an old man." *missiles at a leviathan, which turns to pursue him Tony Stark: "Well, I got his attention. What the hell was step two?" *Tony Stark: Bruce Banner "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" *Tony Stark: S.H.I.E.L.D "An intelligence agency that FEARS intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Dent - Captain America *Steve Rogers: "There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Parax - Thor *has his arms wrapped around Hulk's right arm and he is trying to fight back the Hulk's attack Thor: "We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!" lifts his arm up, to Thor's surprise, and he sends him flying as he punches Thor's face with his left fist CWalker - Black Widow *Natasha Romanoff: "Come on, Stark..." Al - Hawkeye *Hawkeye: Iron Man "Want to give me a lift?" Gold - Hulk *Bruce Banner: "We are! The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get the hit, we'll have a signature within half a mile." Bill - Loki *Loki: Thor charges at Loki's duplicate and gets locked in a prison "Are you ever NOT going to fall for that?" *Loki: "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." Cherie - Nick Fury (BILL THREATENED ME IF I DIDN'T) *Nick Fury: "Gentlemen, you're up!" *Nick Fury: Thor "What are you prepared to do?" *Nick Fury: "There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could..." *Nick Fury: "I still believe in heroes." Law - Agent Coulson *Agent Phil Coulson: Hill "I think we need to time-out. " *Agent Phil Coulson: "You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Liz - Pepper Potts *Pepper Potts: "Is this about the Avengers? Which I know nothing about." Dialogue *Pepper Potts: "Is this about the Avengers? Which I know nothing about." Tony Stark: "The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Pepper Potts: "I didn't know that either." Tony Stark: "Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others." Pepper Potts: "I knew that." *Coulson's last stand Tony Stark: "He was an idiot." Steve Rogers: "He was doing his job!" Tony Stark: "For taking Loki alone, he was out of his league." Steve Rogers: "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Tony Stark: "WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!" Steve Rogers: "Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done." *suits up to chase Thor and Loki Steve Rogers: "Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Tony Stark: "I have a plan: attack!" *Steve Rogers: "Doctor Banner, I think now might be a good time for you to get angry." Bruce Banner: "That's my secret, Cap: I'm always angry." hulks out and punches the Leviathan *Steve Rogers: "Thor, what's his play?" Thor: "He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Steve Rogers: "An army. From outer space." Bruce Banner: "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Thor: "Selvig?" Bruce Banner: "He's an astrophysicist." Thor: "He's a friend." Natasha Romanoff: "Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Steve Rogers: "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Bruce Banner: "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Thor: "Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!" Natasha Romanoff: "He killed eighty people in two days." Thor: "He's adopted." *Pepper Potts: "Levels are holding steady... I think." Tony Stark: "Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" Pepper Potts: "Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Tony Stark: "What do you mean? All this came from you." Pepper Potts: "No. All this came from that." to the energy in his chest plate Tony Stark: "Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... 12% of the credit." Pepper Potts: "Twelve percent?" Tony Stark: "An argument can be made for fifteen." Pepper Potts: "Twelve percent for my baby?" Tony Stark: "Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." Pepper Potts: "Oooooh." Tony Stark: "My private elevator..." Pepper Potts: "You mean OUR elevator?" Tony Stark: "...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I? Pepper Potts: "Not gonna be that subtle." Tony Stark: "I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower." Pepper Potts: "On the lease." Tony Stark: "...Call your mom, can you bunk over?" *Loki: "Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" Natasha Romanoff: "Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." Loki: "And what are you now?" Natasha Romanoff: "It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." Loki: "Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?... Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's GUSHING red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!... I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is MY bargain, you mewling quim!" Natasha Romanoff: fearfully "You're a monster!" Loki: laughing "Oh no, you brought the monster." Natasha Romanoff: in normal state So, Banner... that's your play. Loki: What? Natasha Romanoff: intercom Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well. Natasha Romanoff: Loki Thank you for your cooperation. away *Loki: What have I to fear? Tony Stark: The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mighiest Heroes" type thing. Loki: Yes, I've met them. Tony Stark: Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them. Loki: That was the plan. Tony Stark: Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you. Loki: I have an army. Tony Stark: We have a Hulk. Loki: I thought the beast had wandered off... Tony Stark: You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it! *Loki: Fury tries to leave with the Tesseract Please don't. I still need that. Nick Fury: This doesn't have to get any messier. Loki: Of course it does. I've come too far anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Selvig: Loki, brother of Thor. Nick Fury: We have no quarrel with your people. Loki: An ant has no quarrel with a boot. Nick Fury: Are you planning to step on us? Loki: I come with glad tidings of a world made free. Nick Fury: Free from what? Loki: Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart... up to Eric Selvig and touches him with the scepter Loki: ...you will know peace. Nick Fury: Yeah, you say "peace," I kind of think you mean the other thing. Clint Barton: Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us. Nick Fury: Like the pharaohs of old. Selvig: He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical. Loki: Well, then... shoots Fury, they leave *Agent Phil Coulson: telephone Mr Stark, we need to talk. Tony Stark: You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message. Agent Phil Coulson: This is urgent. Tony Stark: Then leave it urgently. enters Tony Stark: Security breach. Pepper Tony Stark: That's on you. Agent Phil Coulson: Mr Stark. Pepper Potts: Phil! Come in. Tony Stark: Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent. *Tony Stark: I thought we were having a moment. Pepper Potts: I was having 12% of a moment. *Steve Rogers: Word is you can find the cube. Bruce Banner: Is that the only word on me? Steve Rogers: Only word I care about. *Steve Rogers: What's the matter, scared of a little lightning? Loki: I'm not overly fond of what follows... appears *Maria Hill: When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics? Tony Stark: Last night. *Steve Rogers: Are you nuts? Tony Stark: Jury's out. *Steve Rogers: We have orders, we should follow them. Tony Stark: Following's not really my style. Steve Rogers: And you're all about style, aren't you? Tony Stark: Of the people in this room, which one is A - wearing a spangly outfit and B - not of use? *Thor: Loki is a prisoner. Nick Fury: Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat who wants to be here? *Steve Rogers: Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you? Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Steve Rogers: I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you. Tony Stark: I think I would just cut the wire. Steve Rogers: Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero. Tony Stark: A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle! Steve Rogers: Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds. *Security Guard: Are you an alien? Bruce Banner: What? Security Guard: From outer space, an alien. Bruce Banner: No. Security Guard: Well then son, you've got a condition. *Steve Rogers: You think you can hold them off? Clint Barton: Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure. *World Security Council: Director Fury, the council has made a decision. Nick Fury: I recognise the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it. *Tony Stark: consciousness What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me. Steve Rogers: We won. Tony Stark: Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it. *Thor: We on Asgard pretend that we are more advanced, but we, we come here battling like Bilgesnipe. Agent Phil Coulson: Like what? Thor: The Bilgesnipe, you know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those? Agent Phil Coulson: Don't think so. Thor: They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path. *Nick Fury: Having trouble sleeping? Steve Rogers: I've been asleep for 70 years. I think I've had enough rest. *Steve Rogers: When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost. Nick Fury: We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently. Steve Rogers: Are you here with a mission, sir? Nick Fury: I am. Steve Rogers: Trying to get me back in the world? Nick Fury: Trying to save it. shows a file of the Tesseract Steve Rogers: HYDRA's secret weapon. Nick Fury: Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think: the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs. Steve Rogers: Who took it from you? Nick Fury: He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know. Steve Rogers: At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me. Nick Fury: Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now? Steve Rogers: You should have left it in the ocean. *Jarvis: has just thrown a thunderbolt on Iron Man Power to four-hundred percent capacity. Tony Stark: How about that? *Steve Rogers: Have you got a suit? Clint Barton: Yeah. Steve Rogers: Then suit up. *Natasha Romanoff: the aliens come toward them This is just like Budapest all over again. Clint Barton: You and I remember Budapest very differently. *Tony Stark: Loki Let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them. on Tony Stark: There's one more guy you pissed off... His name's Phil. *Thor: I have unfinished business with Loki. Clint Barton: Yeah? Get in line. *Tony Stark: What else you got? Clint Barton: Well, Thor's taking on a squadron on Sixth. Tony Stark: And he didn't invite me... *Natasha Romanoff: Doctor Banner... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. We're gonna be okay, right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this! You will walk away, and never... Bruce Banner: snaps YOUR LIFE...? out *Maria Hill: Sir, those cards were in Phil Coulson's locker, not his pocket. Nick Fury: They needed a push in the right direction. the Quinjet takes off Nick Fury: They got it. *Loki: How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you? Stark with his scepter... nothing happens Loki: again, with no success This usually works... Tony Stark: Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five... *Bruce Banner: Should have got paid up front, Banner. Natasha Romanoff: up behind him You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle. Bruce Banner: Avoiding stress isn't the secret. Natasha Romanoff: Then, what is it? Yoga? Bruce Banner: You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded? Natasha Romanoff: Just you and me. Bruce Banner: And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young? Natasha Romanoff: I did. Bruce Banner: Who are you? Natasha Romanoff: Natasha Romanoff. Bruce Banner: Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone. Natasha Romanoff: No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD. Bruce Banner: SHIELD. How did they find me? Natasha Romanoff: We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent. Bruce Banner: Why? Natasha Romanoff: Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in. Bruce Banner: What if I said no? Natasha Romanoff: I'll persuade you. Bruce Banner: And what if the... other guy says no? Natasha Romanoff: You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak. Bruce Banner: I don't get always what I want. *Natasha Romanoff: Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe. Bruce Banner: Well, THOSE I actively try to avoid. Natasha Romanoff: This is the Tesseract. shows him a photo of the Tesseract on her cell phone Natasha Romanoff: It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet. Bruce Banner: What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it? Natasha Romanoff: Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be. Bruce Banner: So Fury isn't after the monster? Natasha Romanoff: Not that he's told me. Bruce Banner: And he tells you everything? Natasha Romanoff: Talk to Fury, he needs you on this. Bruce Banner: He needs me in a cage? Natasha Romanoff: No one's gonna put you in a... Bruce Banner: STOP LYING TO ME! quickly grab her gun and points it at Banner Bruce Banner: I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? still wary, doesn't lower her gun Bruce Banner: Natasha... Natasha Romanoff: lowers her gun and speaks into her earpiece to the SHIELD agents who are surrounding the building outside Stand down. We're good here. Bruce Banner: looks at Natasha in amusement Just you and me? *Loki: Kneel before me. I said, KNEEL! becomes quiet and kneels before him Loki: Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel. crowd is terrified by his ability to appear and disappear German Old Man: rises Not to men like you! Loki: There are no men like me. German Old Man: There are always ALWAYS men like you! Loki: Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example. is about to execute him with his scepter when Captain America intervenes Steve Rogers: You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing. Loki: The soldier. A man out of time. Steve Rogers: I'm not the one who's out of time. *Thor: Do not touch me again! Tony Stark: Then don't touch my stuff. Thor: You have no idea what you're dealing with. Tony Stark: Shakespeare in The Park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes? Thor: Loki will face Asgardian justice! Tony Stark: He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way. *Maintenance Guy: the Avengers climb aboard the Quinjet to fly to Manhatten Uh... You are not authorized to be here! Steve Rogers: Son... just don't. *Agent Phil Coulson: You're gonna lose. Loki: Am I? Agent Phil Coulson: It's in your nature. Loki: Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage? Agent Phil Coulson: You lack conviction. Loki: I don't think I... shoots Loki with his BFG, causing Loki to be blown through the wall behind him Agent Phil Coulson: So that's what it does. *Steve Rogers: How can you not trust Fury? Tony Stark: He's a spy, he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets. *Tony Stark: He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience. Steve Rogers: Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard. Tony Stark: Yeah. That's just a preview, this will be opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered... pause Tony Stark: Sonofabitch! to Stark Tower *Jarvis: Iron Man arrives at Stark Tower to confront Loki and Selvig Sir, I've shut down the Arc Reacter, but the device is already self-sustaining. Iron Man: Shut it down, Dr. Selvig. Selvig: It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe. Iron Man: OK. the device, which defends itself with a barrier, blasting Selvig into a wall and pushing Iron Man back Jarvis: The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. Iron Man: Yeah I got that - Plan B. turns to Loki and drifts down to his landing pad Jarvis: Sir, the Mark VII is not ready for deployment. Iron Man: Then skip the spinning rims! We're on the clock! and has his armor removed *Loki: Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity Tony Stark: Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you. Loki: You should have left your armor on for that. Tony Stark: Yeah. It's seen a bit of "mileage" and you got the "glow-stick of destiny". Would you like a drink? Loki: Stalling me won't change anything Tony Stark: No, no no, threatening! No drink? You sure? I'm having one. *Tony Stark: JARVIS, have you heard the tale of Jonah? Jarvis: I wouldn't consider him a role model. Man flies through a Leviathan *awakens to find the Avengers staring at him Loki: If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now. *Loki: Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by... flattens Loki with repeated smashes into the floor The Hulk: Puny god. *Natasha Romanoff: arguing in the lab Are you really that dense? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats. Bruce Banner: Captain America is on threat watch? Natasha Romanoff: We ALL are! Tony Stark: Rogers You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees? Steve Rogers: I swear, Stark, one more wisecrack out of you... Tony Stark: Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened! *Steve Rogers: Stark? We got him. Tony Stark: Banner...? Steve Rogers: Just like you said. Tony Stark: Then tell him to suit up... I'm bringing the party to you. and the Leviathan break out of a building and speed away toward the rest of the Avengers Natasha Romanoff: I, I don't see how that's a party... Category:Blog posts